Tickles and Texts
by LeaCarosella
Summary: Soul goes out to the store to buy some fish for Blair, and Maka starts to get lonely. Texting leads to tickling and laughing, and confessing. My first one-shot. Enjoy. LeaCarosella


Tickles and Texts

Soul and Maka one shot.

General POV:

It was a regular day for Maka Albarn. She was sitting in her apartment, waiting for Soul to come back when she had gotten impatient and decided to text him.

Maka's POV:  
I sighed as I waited for Soul to come back home. The truth was, was that I was in love with Soul, but I hadn't admitted it to him because I thought he wouldn't feel the same. He had been gone a long time now, and I was starting to get worried about him. That and I really wanted to talk to him. So I picked up my Death Cingular phone, and texted Soul.

'Hi Soul. :D' I texted happily, and waited for a reply. About 2 min. later he responded with a 'H-hi Maka :)'

A huge grin stretched across my face as I read his text, and I hastily replied. 'Hey! How's it going? :D' I stared at my phone for about one min. before my phone buzzed again.

'Great, how are you?:)' He texted. I started to text, horribul because you aren't here, but than I deleted it and instead texted 'Hehehe. That's good. Missing you though. D: Where are you anyways? I'm back at the apartment.'

I went to the kitchen to go get something to eat, than ran back to my phone which had one new message from Soul. I opened it. 'blair told me to go grab her some fish from downtown, ill be back soon..' I let out a agravated sigh. I texted back angrily. 'Oh. Blair. -_-' Than I texted him another message, trying to lighten the mood. 'Hehe. Okay. By the way, did you run into my dad by chance?'

There was a bit of delay before he responded this time. 'Happily no. That dude's so annoying..' I smiled at his text. 'Tell me about it. -_-' I texted back. 'I wish my Maka Chop was as strong as Lord Death's. That way I could beat him senseless.' I added. Soul replied right away this time.

'Hah, that would've done some good to his fucked head..' Soul's message said. I started to laugh hysterically. 'Yea. Too bad my mom didn't learn a 'Kami Chop' to knock him into place.' I texted in reply. All of asudden, Soul walked into the appartment with a bag of fish in his arms, and his phone sticking out of his pocket. He put the bag on the kitchen table, than walked over to me.

"But atleast they made you. Something good came out of it." I was confused for a moment, but than realised he was talking about the text I had sent him. I blushed and laughed from embaresment."Haha, thanks." Soul smiled at me, and looked me right in the eyes. "You're the best meister ever after all." He said seductivly.

I gave him a shy smile. "The best meister ever isn't complete without the best weapon ever." I said sweetly. Sudenly, Soul grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch I was sitting on, and pulled me closer. I didn't know what to do after that, so I pulled him into a hug. A awkward silence filled the air. "Serously, Soul, I'd probably be dead without you. I'm not even joking. Your probably the most important person in my life." Soul's face turned a deep shade of red, and so did I, noticing what I had just said.

"I love you, Maka..." Soul murmered, pulling me closer to his lips. "I love you too, Soul..." I murmered back, leaning in closer to Soul. Than Soul pressed his lips against mine, and I melted into him. Fireworks went off under my lips, and all I could think was 'wow'.

Than we pulled away from eachother. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Maka." He said sweetly. I started to giggle while I blushed. "And you're the only man in the world that I'll ever trust, and the only one that will ever have my heart." I said softly. Than Soul pushed me onto the couch, and started to kiss me again.

I gasped lightly in surprise, than started to kiss him back. Soul pulled away from me for a short breath, than looked at me in the eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. The color of blood. Than he pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Soul." I whispered in his ear. "I love you even more Maka... I don't know what I would so without you." He whispered back in my ear. Than he started to cuddle me.

I chuckled lightly while blushing. Than I kissed his cheek while I held back laughter. "And evern without me, I bet you'd still be the most handsome, loving, and caring man in the world. Not to mention goof-ball." I said winking while cuddling him back. After awhile of us cuddling, Soul fell asleep with me in his arms. I lay awake in bed, gently stroking his hair. I start to giggle softly, but stop when he starts to move around in his sleep. I look at the clock, and see that it's almost time for dinner. I let out a sigh, and attempt to get out of bed. But Soul's arms are protectivily wraped around my body. My face starts to heat up. I lean down, and gently give him a kiss on the forhead, than I wiggle from his arms.

"Love you Soul." I whisper before going to the kitchen to make some dinner. Despite my efforts, Soul wakes up. "Maka... I smell some fish, please tell me Blair is not in charge.." He says while half asleep. I blink in surprise, than let out a tiny laugh. "Hehe, nope. Sorry to wake you up. What do you want for dinner?" I ask. "Don't worry about it. Fish sounds good though." He says while hugging me tightly, almost falling asleep again. "Okay, hopefully Blair won't eat all of it after I make it..." I said quitly. Than I hug him, and kiss him on the lips to wake him up.

Than out of no where, Blair pops out of no where, and jumps on Soul, pushing him out of my arms. Pushing her boobs into Soul's face. "Good evening Maka." Blair said nonchelant as she squashed Soul's face. My eyes narrow, and look at Blair, giving her a deadly glare that where as sharp as daggers.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled. Starting to swing my book twords Blair, trying to avoid hitting Soul, but Blair turns into her cat form before I can hit her, and I hit Soul. Blair smirks, than goes and eats the fish that was cooking. "You two keep having fun, I'll continue to eat your food." She said childishly while walking away.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Soul!" I said. "Shut up Blair, I just woke up...and it's okay Maka, I'm fine." Soul said angrily while rubbing his head. Blair stopped, than turned back around. Jumping up onto the table in her cat form. "Well, I'm bored... what shall we do?" Blair whined. "Um... I don't know Blair. Don't you have to go to work tonight anyways?" I asked. Blair fell silent deep in thought. "Well, I'll leave you two love burds alone. I'm off!" Blair said, hoping off the table, and heading out the door in her cat form.

When Blair finally leaves I awkwardly turn to Soul. "Soooooooooo..." I say rubbing my arm awkwardly and blushing. Soul completely ablivious asks, "Then... wait... did Blair finish all the food? Darn that cat.." I laugh hysterically. "Yea she did... so what do you want to do for dinner? Just order out?" I ask. Soul nods his head. "Yea. We could call for some pizza I guess... or we could go out if you want to..." I feel my face heat up. "S-sure. Where?" I asked shakily. "You choose. As long as it's not far; I need to fill up the gas in my bike..." Soul says cooly.

"We could walk to if you want. And it doesn't really matter to me." I say as I awkwardly rub my arm. Soul tilts his head. "Nah. On second thought, I wanna stay home and have some fun. Let's get the phone and order some pizza." He said winking. The blush on my face spreds. "O-okay. I'll call. What kind of pizza do you want?" I ask stuttering a bit from being nervous. Soul looks at me sympathatically. "Hey Maka, it's okay. It's only the two of us here. Don't need to be shy." He said sweetly, as he kissed my cheek. "Whatever you choose is fine with me."

I shyly smile back at him. "I know. I'm just a bit nervous. I say blushing, my eyes meeting his. "Anyways, does pepparoni sound good to you?" I asked with a smile. Soul licks his lips as if he was dreaming of pepperoni pizza. "Hell yea it does." He said loudly. "Okay." I said laughing. Picking up the phone, I dial Deathamo's pizza.

"Hello?" Comes a voice on the other side of the phone. "Hi. I would like to order a large pepparoni pizza, please." I stated kindly. "Okay, one large pepparoni. Anything else?" I shook my head. "Nope." There was a pause on the other end. "Okay, the wait will be a hour, we will deliever the pizza to your apartment. Thank you." I hang up, and turn to Soul.  
"They said it will be hour. What do you want to do till then?" I asked Soul inocently. Soul starts to smirk. "What I wanna do? Alright then!" Suddenly he jumps on me, and starts kissing me while tickling me. I laugh, and than start to tickle him back. "Hehehehehe! Soul, s-stop!" I say in between laughter. I roll over and pin him to the ground, and sit ontop of him. "I win." I said grinning.

"Oh no you don't!" Soul says, than grabs my shoulders, and flips me over to that I'm underneath him. He looks me strieght in the eyes, and blushes. Than he starts to kiss me. I turn beat red, than kiss him back pationatly. After what seemed like a eternaty, we pull away from eachother, and I look Soul in the eyes. "I love you, Soul." I say sweetly. "Nono Maka, I love YOU more!" He says, and than starts to kiss me rapidly.

I laugh, and than pull Soul closer to my body. Than I laugh again. "Are you sure about that?" Than I flip him over again so that I'm on top, and than I kiss him more pationatly than before. A soft moan of pleasure excaping my lips. Soul pulls away from me slightly, and looks me right in the eyes. "M-maka, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" My eyes widen, and I blush. "W-what are you thinking?" I ask. "N-never mind.." Soul says, kissing me before I can say anything else.

I kiss him back, than pull away slightly. "W-what where you going to say?" I ask, my face turning extrmely red. "N-nevermind, just forget it." Soul said nervously as he blushed. Than the doorbell rings. "Oh, that's probably the pizza guy!" He said with excited tone. I blush, and than slowly lift myself off of Soul. "I was only asking cause I wanted to know if we _where _thinking the same thing." I said walking over to the door with him.

"I guess we will never know.. can you bring the tip over, Maka?" He asked while opening the door. I let out a disapointed sigh. "Yup." I walk over to my bag that was resting on the counter, and pull out enough money for a tip. Than I hastily walk back over to Soul, and give him a warm smile, while handing him the money. "Thanks, Maka." He says as he hands it over to the pizza guy. "Thank you sir!" He says grabbing the pizza, and closing the door. "Maka... IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Soul said over enthusiasticly, rushing to the table with the pizza. I laugh than walk over and sit next to him at the table. "Hehe. Yup. Smells good."

"FOOD TIME!" Soul yelled, and he took a gigantic bite out of the slice of pizza, almost finishing it off. I blink in surprise at his sudden hunger, than laugh. I take a piece of pizza, and than nibble on the end of it. Than Soul turns to me, and holds my free hand. "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" I give him a shy smile, and than laugh. "Of corse I am, I just don't want to get my shirt dirty." I said, squeezing his hand reasuringly, putting the piece of pizza down.

"Oh, girls." Soul laughs, throwing a piece of pizza on my shirt on purpose. "Oh, now your asking for it!" I gasped. Than I leaped ontop of Soul, and smear a piece of pizza on his shirt. "Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laugh, running behind a couch in the living room.

"Oh I'm gonna get you!" Soul yelled playfully. He jumps over the couch, but I run into my room, and he fallows. I hide underneath the bed blankets, and start to laugh hysterically. I try and cover my mouth to quite the laughter. "Where is she now?" Soul said sarcastically. I try and stop laughing, but before I can, Soul jumps under the blankets with me.

I can't help but laugh even more. "H-how did you know I was here!?" I manage to say in between fits of laughter. "You think your hand can stop me from hearing your georgus laugh?" Soul says as he starts to tickle me. I start to laugh even more as he continues to tickle me, adventually he is sitting ontop of me, and I blush noticing the position we're in. "Y-you could hear me?"

Soul blushes and moves his face closer to mine so that our noses are touching, looking me streight in the eyes. "Oh course I could! You where laughing so hard!" I look back into his blood-red orbs, and my face instantly heats up and my heart starts to beat fast. "Sure was!" He said while he hugged me, than pulled away to look at his watch that was on his wrist. His eyes widdened. "Wow! It's already midnight! Better get some sleep." He says getting up from the bed, and throwing the covers aside.

I sit up quickly, and grab Soul's hand. "W-wait." Soul turns around to face me. "Huh?" I blush, and look away awkwardly. "C-can you stay in here tonight? There's suppose to be a thunderstorm... I'm no good with those." I lied. Soul just give my a smile, and squeezed my hand tighter. "Alright then." He says happily, and crawls into the bed and cuddles me. "Good night, Maka." He said sweetly. "I love you, Soul. Good night." I say, melting into his frame, slowly drifting into a long pieceful sleep.

Author's Note:

Um... wow... this was a longer story than I thought it would be. It's also my first one-shot... so yea... This is actually a re-write of a roleplay that I did with someone on Facebook. I was Maka, and he was Soul... so yea... I decided to write it out as a fanfic cause it was extremely cute. I'll post the original roleplay as a 'chapter two' on here. But it's not a second chapter, so don't be disapointed. Also, if you want to roleplay, PM me, or go to my roleplay Facebook page and write on my wall/timeline. -LeaCarosella

My roleplay page:  makaalbarnscythemeister


End file.
